Wish You Were Mine
by Htuiba
Summary: —Vas tras mi corazón, ¿verdad? —dijo Even, apoyándose contra la barra del bar. —Pensaba que ya habíamos establecido eso —Isak sonrió. O, Even es el barman favorito de Isak y hay algo de mutua añoranza involucrada.


Traducción autorizada por _cuteandtwisted_

* * *

 _ **Autora:**_

Espero disfruten a barman!Even y prendado!Isak 3

* * *

—¿Dónde está tu novio hoy? —dijo Matias, sosteniendo un depósito de hielo sobre el hombro.

—Es demasiado temprano —dijo Even, sonriendo—. Estará aquí más tarde. ¿Verdad, Mags?

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —Magnus gruñó mientras acomodaba las servilletas, pajitas, y los felpudos del bar sobre la barra—. Él es _tu_ novio.

—También es tu compañero de piso —dijo Even, pasándose una mano por el cabello y preparándose para su turno.

—No llevó el registro de la agenda de Isak. Ese es tu trabajo, Even.

—No. Mi trabajo es asegurarme que no nos quedemos sin vasos a medio turno —dijo Even, ahora revisando el lavavajillas.

—Técnicamente, es mi trabajo —dijo Matias—. Soy el ayudante de camarero. Tú eres el barman.

—Detalles —dijo Even, poniéndose un cigarrillo tras la oreja y dirigiéndose detrás de Sigrid que estaba acabando el turno.

—¿Siempre tienes que ponerte un cigarrillo tras la oreja? —dijo Magnus junto a él—. ¿Tiene que ver con Isak?

—Claro que tiene que ver con Isak —Matias rio tras ellos—. Todo lo que Even hace tiene que ver con Isak.

Even de dio la vuelta y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios para decirle a Matias que se callara. Pero no pudo esconder la gigante sonrisa estrechándosele en los labios. Casi sintió ganas de reír.

Esta noche iba a ver a Isak.

.

A Even le encantaba ser barman. Sonreír a la gente no era tan difícil cuando estaban intoxicadas y arrastrando las palabras. Además, pensaba que la gente normalmente era más agradable, amable, y más auténtica cuando estaban bajo la influencia del alcohol, aunque le probaban la equivocación de vez en cuando.

No obstante, a Even le gustaba servir bebidas y charlar con gente fortuita a la que probablemente nunca volvería a ver. Le gustaba abrir el bar y hablar a solitarias almas que acaban de salir del trabajo y necesitaban desahogarse luego de un mal día. Le gustaba entretener a grupos de febriles chicas en despedidas de soltera en el bar y forzándolo en sus insta stories y snapchats. Y le gustaba mantener conversaciones con esa alma que no se iría hasta que cerraba, esa alma que sólo necesitaba la compañía de otro ser humano.

A Even le gustaba la humanidad de su trabajo incluso cuando no era nada humano, incluso cuando había peleas y se regaba sangre. Even disfrutaba ser barman.

.

El alma siempre se le iba al piso cuando Isak entraba por la puerta. No podía evitarlo. Siempre se sentía nervioso cuando sería la presencia en el lugar. Siempre se sentía tanto emocionado como nervioso. Siempre lo observaba acercarse a la barra en cámara lenta. Siempre tenía su canción reproduciéndosele en la cabeza cada que Isak caminaba en su dirección.

—Oye, guapo —dijo Isak, inclinándose sobre la barra del bar y sonriendo, probablemente viéndose como el sol.

Vestía pantalones rasgados que le abrazaban los tobillos y una playera negra, y se veía deslumbrante. A Even le encantaban esos pantalones en él. Los vaporosos rizos rubios enmarcándole el delicado rostro y Even estuvo tentado a pasarle los dedos. _Sólo una vez._

Pero estaba trabajando y la barra estaba repleta. Y mientras Magnus alegremente se ofreció a suplirlo mientras saludaba a Isak, él no podía dejarlo por mucho tiempo.

—Hola, hermoso —dijo Even, echando la cabeza a un lado y correspondiéndole a la sonrisa, ambas manos alrededor de la coctelera.

—¿No me das un beso? —Isak hizo un puchero.

—No beso en el trabajo, cariño. Lo sabes —Even guiñó un ojo.

—Puedo pensar en algunas ocasiones cuando rompiste esa regla —Isak rio, ambos codos sobre la barra, la luz bailándole en los ojos.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Even suspiró—. Únicamente soy humano. Los humanos cometemos errores, Isak.

—Correcto. Por ejemplo, aquella vez que me diste maldita champaña —Isak rio.

—Ese no fue un error. Pediste champaña.

— _Nunca_ hubiera pedido champaña —Isak se mofó—. ¡Jamás!

—Estás ebrio así que está bien si no lo recuerdas. Pero definitivamente pediste champaña —Even sonrió, bajando la coctelera y acercándose a Isak sobre la barra.

—En un millón de años nunca pediría champaña. ¿Cuántas veces vamos a tener esta conversación? —Isak rodó los ojos.

 _Me encanta cuando haces eso._

—Hasta que admitas que ordenaste champaña —dijo Even.

—Parece que vamos a seguir teniendo esta conversación para siempre.

—Un para siempre nunca ha sonado tan lindo —Even guiñó un ojo, y el rubor que coloraba las mejillas de Isak lo llevaron a un momentáneo frenesí.

 _Eres tan jodidamente lindo._

—¿Estás bien? —Even provocó. Le encantaba. Le encantaba cuando Isak se ruborizaba en su presencia.

Rodó los ojos y Even no esperaba menos.

—Estoy bien. Sólo un poco distraído por la bandana neón en la cabeza —dijo Isak, refiriéndose al novedoso accesorio.

Era una noche de temática neón y los bármanes tenían que atenerse.

—¿No te gusta? —dijo Even.

Isak mantuvo un hombro sobre la barra luego le gesticuló que se acercara con la otra mano. Even se contenía pese a su corazón irregularmente palpitante siempre que se acercaban demasiado.

—Más cerca —Isak le respiró en el cuello.

 _Jódeme._

Even se acercó hasta que estuvieron a meros centímetros uno del otro, hasta que casi podía escuchar los latidos de Isak.

—Me encanta tremendamente —Isak le susurró a la oreja, las palabras mandándole escalofríos por la columna vertebral.

Le requirió a Even algunos segundos darse cuenta que se estaba refiriendo a la bandana. Y _muy bien._

Isak tenía encanto. Isak tenía mucho encanto. Siempre le hacía dar vueltas a la cabeza. Siempre lo hacía querer fijarlo contra la pared. Siempre lo hacía querer darse un descanso del trabajo y llevárselo al cubículo del baño más cercano. _Este chico._

Isak no siempre era tan confiado. De hecho, Even recordaba una ocasión en que no lo era. Una vez que sólo era un incómodo adolescente que insistía en usar gorras al revés dentro del club porque quería esconder el rostro y terminó parado en la barra porque no sabía qué hacer. Even lo recordaba. _Este chico._

Even no estaba bebiendo. Él no bebía en el trabajo. Pero todavía se sentía intoxicado con las mejillas de Isak rozándole la piel. Even se sentía intoxicado. Y cuando retrocedió unos centímetros, los labios de Isak estaba entreabiertos y los párpados lucían pesados. _Dios._

—¿Van a comenzar a enrollarse? —Magnus gruñó de la nada, devolviendo a ambos a la realidad—. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

 _Correcto._

—Este —Isak gruñó, retrocediendo completamente y permitiendo finalmente respirar a Even—. Sabes, Mags. En otro universo, estoy bastante seguro que no eres así de corta-rollo.

—Sí, bueno, en otro universo, probablemente estoy saliendo con Vilde —dijo Magnus.

—Como si Ella alguna vez te querría —Isak rio.

Even también rio. Le agradaba el barman. Adoraba observar a Isak y Magnus reñir. Le encantaba.

—¿Bech Næsheim? ¿Hola? —dijo Magnus.

—Bien —Even suspiró, retrocediendo de la esquina que Isak siempre ocupaba—. Parece que voy a tener que volver a trabajar.

—¿Y dejarme completamente solo? —Isak hizo un puchero.

—Estoy seguro que pronto encontrarás compañía —Even sonrió.

—No estoy tan seguro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se ven las aguas esta noche? —dijo Even, cogiendo la coctelera y vertiendo algo de licor sobre 4 chupitos sin romper el contacto visual con Isak.

—No es demasiado prometedor —Isak suspiró.

—¿En serio? Vi a algunos caballeros prometedores por ahí. Hay un trigueño alto que luce particularmente atractivo esta noche en la pista de baile.

—Sí, pero ni de lejos tan atractivo como tú —Isak sonrió con suficiencia y se levantó del banquillo—. Esa bandana te lo digo. Buen toque.

—Es el tema de la noche —Even se encogió de hombros.

—¿Verse irresistible es el tema de la noche? —dijo Isak, haciendo reír a Even.

—Vas tras mi corazón, ¿verdad? —dijo Even, apoyándose contra la barra del bar.

—Pensaba que ya habíamos establecido eso —Isak sonrió.

—Soy muy exigente. Necesito constante recordatorio.

—Bueno, aquí está tu recordatorio del día —Isak se puso de puntillas luego se inclinó por la barra para volver a susurrarle a la oreja—. Voy tras tu corazón, Bech Næsheim.

Even sonrió, ignorando las mariposas en la boca del estómago y empujó la bebida a la mano de Isak, todavía sosteniéndole la mirada, todavía -

—¡Even! —Magnus gruñó, haciendo retroceder a ambos. _Mierda._

—Ve —Isak articuló.

—Lo siento

—Iré a encontrarme algo de compañía.

—Estaré observando —Even sonrió.

—Espeluznante —Isak rio.

—Alguien tiene que cuidarte. Sólo digo.

—Alguien tiene que besarme si tú no lo harás. Sólo digo —Isak guiñó justo antes de girarse y desaparecer en la multitud con la cerveza.

 _joder._

.

Even estaba haciendo mojitos cuando el alma se le fue al piso esa noche. Siempre eran diferentes bebidas y a veces, arruinaba el proceso de mezclar. Así que se aseguró de no levantar la vista hasta que acabó con las bebidas. Pero entonces lo hizo. Y entonces dolió.

Isak se encontró lago de compañía. El trigueño alto, para ser más específico.

Even los observó charlar en mitad de la pista de baile antes de regresar la atención la agradable chica que solía usar palabras tales como 'por favor' y 'gracias' cuando ordenaba. Le encantaba cuando la gente lo hacía.

Cuando volvió a encontrar a Isak en la multitud, tenía el cuerpo presionado contra el del trigueño alto que le tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura mientras la otra mano le sujetaba una nalga sobre los pantalones. Estaban bailando. O, mejor, restregándose. Al igual que nos dientes de Even.

Cuando los volvió a encontrar, se estaban besando. Se estaban liando. Y Even podía ver, desde dónde estaba, la lengua de Isak metiéndoselo a la boca del chico hasta el fondo. Podía ver los dedos en el cabello y tirando. _joder._ Even estaba preparando mojitos y sonriéndole a una chica y al novio de la chica mientras lentamente se devastaba por dentro.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Magnus, una mano sobre el hombro.

—Sí —Even sonrió—. ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

Magnus lo miró por un segundo antes de suspirar dramáticamente.  
—No entiendo un carajo.

Even rio después volvió a servir a la gente, evitando darle miradas a Isak y su galán de la noche siempre que estaba mezclando.

.

—¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Era un bueno besando? —dijo Even, rellenando la bebida de Isak.

—Bah —Isak se encogió de hombros, acomodándose en el banquillo—. Su nariz es demasiado grande. Fue incómodo.

—Eso no es muy amable, Isak —Even no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¿Qué? Es verdad. Y lo inclinaba la cabeza así que la nariz estaba por todo mi rostro.

—Tu pudiste inclinar la cabeza —dijo Even.

—Lo habría hecho, si él lo hacía. Pero parecía tan inflexible en mantener el rostro en ese ángulo. Fue muy extraño.

—Entonces, ¿no inclinaste la cabeza en protesta? —Even rio.

—No lo sé. No me gusta comprometerme cuando los otros no lo hacen. Tienes que mantener la postura —dijo Isak, dando un trago a la cerveza.

—Tan testarudo —Even rio.

—¿Discúlpame? ¿Me estás diciendo que simplemente cederías?

—Todo lo que sé es que inclinaría la cabeza por ti, Isak Valtersen —Even sonrió, luego lo vio retorcerse.

 _Me encanta._

—Bueno, eh, ¡obviamente! Digo, es de mi de quién estamos hablando —Isak respondió nerviosamente.

Él era adorable.

—Y probablemente también inclinaría la cabeza por ti —agregó, un rubor se le subió a las mejillas.

Even no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba hasta que se percató lo amoratados que estaban los labios de Isak. Casi estaban hinchados. Ese bastardo debió haberlo mordido. _Imbécil._

—¿Qué? —Isak murmuró.

—Eh, nada —Even se reclinó—. Tienes algo de sangre en los labios.

—¡¿Sangre?! —Isak gritó.

—No sangre tal cual. Pero tienes moretones.

—¿Dónde? ¿Qué? —Isak se llevó los dedos a los labios y los tocó, probablemente para determinar dónde dolería.

—Permíteme —dijo Even, extendiendo el brazo para guiar los dedos a la comisura de la boca—. Aquí.

.

Otra vez estaban increíblemente cerca. Únicamente que, esta vez Even tenía el pulgar sobre los labios de Isak que seguían bien entreabiertos y amplios. Y cuando fijaron miradas, el fuego comenzó a extendérsele por todo el ser. Azul fijo en el verde. Pero Even todavía podía ver y sentir el pecho de Isak caer y subir al ritmo del propio.

Even sabía que debería retroceder y mantener los dedos lejos de la boca de Isak como fuera posible. Pero ni siquiera podía respirar, mucho menos moverse.

La mano de Isak se envolvió en la de Even mientras mantenían contacto visual. Entonces esperó. Fijó la mirada en los ojos y esperó pacientemente. Isak siempre estaba esperando. Siempre estaba esperando que Even hiciera algo. Pero Even nunca lo hacía.

—Debería volver a trabajar —dijo Even.

—Correcto.

.

Isak volvía a estar besando al trigueño alto en mitad de la pista de baile. Esta vez únicamente a algunos metros de la barra. Y a Even no le habría importado excepto que ahora la cabeza de Isak estaba inclinada al lado.

Se había rendido y Even se sintió un poco vacío por dentro.

Así que observó a Isak jadear contra la boca de alguien más. Lo observó envolverle los brazos alrededor del cuello de alguien más. Lo veía restregarse contra la pierna de alguien más.

Even dejó la coctelera y extendió la palma sobre la barra. Isak se acostaba con chicos todo el tiempo, pero por alguna razón, Even no pudo soportarlo esta noche. Por alguna razón, era más candente de lo usual. Por alguna razón, podía imaginarse a Isak extendido bien abierto para alguien más. Por alguna razón. no podía respirar.

Las manos se habían cerrado en puños justo a tiempo para que Isak abriera los ojos y cruzaran miradas, sacándole toda pista de aire de los pulmones. Even no podía apartar la mirada. No están seguro de querer hacerlo. No cuando Isak lo estaba mirando en el alma mientras estaba sin aliento en la garganta de alguien más, mientras alguien más lo marcaba y le amorataba los labios.

 _No puedo respirar, joder._

Isak estaba esperando una reacción. Even lo sabía. Esto era para él. El restregarse y el baile y la risa. Todo era por él. A Isak no podía importarle menos el trigueño con la gran nariz. Isak no estaba inclinando la cabeza por él. Estaba inclinando la cabeza para Even.

Así que Even continuó mirando con el corazón amenazando con salírsele del pecho, hasta que el deseo en los ojos de Isak se volvió enojo, furia. Isak estaba esperando. Isak siempre estaba esperando. Y Even no se estaba dando por vencido. Nunca se daba por vencido.

Así que cuando Isak rompió el contacto visual y llevó al alto trigueño de la mano hacia la salida, Even no tenía a nadie más a quien culpar excepto él mismo.

.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Matias mientras limpiaba la barra—. ¿Cuál es su problema?

—¿Quién? —dijo Even, sabiendo exactamente a quién se refería.

—Tu pequeño novio que te sigue volviendo loco.

—Antes que nada, no es pequeño. Es más alto que tú. Segundo, no es mi novio. Tercero, no me vuelve loco —dijo Even.

—Tus prioridades son ciertamente interesantes —Matias rio.

—No es pequeño. Te lo estoy diciendo —Even también rio—. Se enoja mucho cuando alguien lo empequeñece así.

—Él tiene bastante temperamento.

—Bah. Él es el más lindo —Even sonrió para sí. Isak de verdad lo era.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le pides una cita?

—¿Qué?

—Colega, lo miras como si fuera la luna o algo —dijo Matias.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Correcto —Matias rodó los ojos.

—¿No tienes que limpiar? Cerramos pronto —dijo Even en broma.

—Lo que digas jefe.

.

Even se aseguró que todos los jugos estuvieron en el frigorífico y desechó el exceso de fruta. Se ocupó ayudando a Matias a limpiar hasta que no quedaba nada por hacer. Puso ambos codos sobre la barra y suspiró.

Isak ahora mismo probablemente estaba en la cama de ese chico. Magnus dijo que Isak nunca llevaba chicos a casa así que probablemente se fueron a la casa del chico. Ahora el alto trigueño probablemente estaba amoratándolo en algún otro lugar.

 _Cielos._ Even no podía soportar pensarlo.

—¿Por qué no me pides una cita? —dijo Matias, la espalda reclinada sobre la barra mientras secaba algunos vasos.

Él no se iba a dar por vencido. Even lo sabía.

—Una vez lo rechacé —Even admitió.

–Oh.

—Sí.

—Y ahora, ¿cambiaste de opinión? —dijo Matias.

—En realidad, no.

—¿No lo quieres?

—Lo quiero —dijo Even. _Lo quiero tanto._

—Entonces, ¿qué diantres?

—Simplemente no puedo tenerlo —Even se encogió de hombros, saliendo de detrás de la barra.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—Porque los chicos como yo no pueden tener chicos como él.

.

Even era el último como siempre. Le encantaba cerrar. Le gustaría un poco menos si tuviera que hacer la limpieza, pero afortunadamente Matias estaba para eso. A Even le encantaba cerrar porque las calles siempre estaban desiertas a la hora que salía. Porque el mordaz aire frío siempre se sentía tan bien contra las mejillas a las tres de la mañana. Porque encontraba comodidad en caminar en mitad de la calle sin tener que preocuparse porque los carros lo atropellaran.

A Even le encantaba cerrar. Le encantaba la soledad. Le encantaba darle algo de espacio a sus pensamientos para ser tan estruendosos como posiblemente pudieran ser. Le encantaba escuchar _Cigarettes After Sex_ de camino a casa mientras fumaba a las cuatro de la mañana. A Even le encantaba la pequeña rutina. De verdad.

Era sólo una corazonada, pero Even dudaba que el sueño le viniera fácilmente esa noche. En todo lo que podía pensar era Isak entrelazado con el trigueño de la gran nariz. En todo lo que podía pensar era en lo bueno que sería para él si pudiera tenerlo. Sí de alguna manera pudiera rendirse a tenerlo sin arruinarlo.

Even sabía que Isak no necesitaba ser rescatado. Sabía que era su propia persona y no sólo una gran fantasía.

Sin embargo, Isak merecía lo mejor. Los labios de Isak merecía algo mejor. La nariz de Isak merecía algo mejor.

Even suspiró, luego desenredó sus audífonos antes de salir. Era tan frío como esperaba que fuera. Esta iba a ser una buena caminata a casa. Tenía que serlo.

.

Even apenas había dado dos pasos cuando se percató de la única silueta con la que quería toparse a las tres de la mañana. Isak estaba apoyado contra la pared, piernas cruzadas, y parecía con frío, mucho frío.

—¿Isak?

—¡Finalmente! —Isak gruñó, la voz temblándole probablemente por el frío.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Esperándote —dijo Isak, esnifando.

—¡Estás vistiendo una maldita camiseta en mitad de una noche de octubre! —Even frunció el ceño, inmediatamente cogiendo una chaqueta o un suéter dentro de la mochila.

—No traje chaqueta —Isak se encogió de hombros—. Típicamente no traigo en una salida de noche.

Even sacó uno de sus suéteres e instó a Isak a levantar los brazos.

—Sabes, cuando me estaba alistando esta noche, estaba esperando que me desvestirías, no ponerme capas adicionales —Isak rio.

Even quería fruncir el ceño un poco más pero también acabó riendo.

—Eres un desastre —rio, ayudándole a meter un brazo en el suéter.

—Esto es lo que me provocas —Isak sonrió.

Se veía adorable en el suéter de Winnie the Pooh de Even.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Isak, bajando la mirada al pecho.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —Isak rio.

—¿No te gusta mi suéter? —Even se mofó.

—Adoro tremendamente tu suéter —dijo Isak, abrazándose y viéndose precioso. Simplemente precioso.

Even tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para recomponerse.

—Qué ocurrió con Nariz Grande —dijo, haciendo reír a Isak.

—¿Qué pasa con que eso era grosero? —dijo Isak.

—Decidí que no me agrada —Even se encogió de hombros.

—¡¿No te agrada alguien?!

—Sí, bueno, me amorató los labios, entonces.

Ahora estaban caminando sin una dirección en particular. Y Even se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que hablaban fuera del bar.

—Sabes, para alguien que me rechazó, pareces preocuparte demasiado por mis labios —dijo Isak en una voz muy calmada.

Even comenzó a preguntarse si estaba ebrio. Le había servido todas las bebidas y no eran suficientes para que Isak estuviera ebrio. Pero luego se hubo ido con Nariz Grande horas antes de esto.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —dijo Isak.

—Estoy pensando —dijo Even.

—¿Al respecto de qué?

—Tú y Nariz Grande.

Isak volvió a reír y era el sonido más tierno. Even nunca lo había escuchado reírse sin docenas de otras personas alrededor. Era el sonido más tierno.

—Sí. No era mi tipo en absoluto —dijo Isak.

—¿Cuál es tu tipo?

—Sabes cuál es mi tipo.

 _Correcto._

—¿Por qué me esperaste? —dijo Even, ambas manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Alguna razón en particular?

—No. Sólo quería salir con mi barman favorito —dijo Isak.

—Magnus se enojará —dijo Even.

—¡Oh, por favor! Magnus no puede ser barman por nada. Todas las bebidas que prepara saben a orines.

—Isak, únicamente bebes cerveza.

—Todavía.

—Correcto —Even rio.

.

Even sabía dónde vivía Magnus, así que sólo lo llevó a allá.

—Entonces. Aquí es —dijo Isak, mirándose un poco tímido, la nariz roja por el frío.

—Aquí estás —Even sonrió.

—Gracias por traerme.

—Gracias por esperarme —dijo Even.

Solamente había dos personas en esa calle. Y Even sentía como si fueran las únicas dos personas en el universo.

Los ojos de Isak estaban verdes y repletos de esperanza. Y Even conocía esa mirada. Even adoraba esa mirada. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo eso. Ya había tomado la decisión. Simplemente tenía que acatarse a ella.

E Isak lo dificultaba. Lo dificultaba tanto viéndose de _esa_ manera _,_ y viéndolo _así._

Even estaba perdido. La cabeza de Even le daba vueltas.

—Te veré la próxima vez —murmuró, extendiendo la mano para estrecharle la mano tímidamente en despedida.

Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando Isak respondió con un 'sí' y corrió a casa sin volver la mirada. Ese era el plan.

Pero Isak no respondió con un 'sí'. En su lugar, lo cogió de la mano y le habló tan tiernamente que probablemente dejó marcas en el corazón de Even.

—¿Te quedas? —Isak susurró con grandes ojos y largas pestañas, los dedos envueltos en los de Even.

—Isak -

—Sólo esta noche. ¿Sólo esta noche? ¿Por favor?

Even había tenido varios sueños similares antes y todos acaban con final feliz. Pero éste. Éste no podía tener uno.

 _Simplemente voy a lastimarte y me odiaras._

.

—Quizás alguna otra noche —Even sonrió, rozándole el cabello a Isak. Isak no lo miraría.

.

Even lo observó marcharse al edifico con pesar en el corazón y un alma cansada. Esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró antes de darse la vuelta y ponerse los audífonos y _Cigarettes After Sex._

Isak probablemente pensaba que Even no lo quería. Even que lo quería y lo quería y lo quería.

Pero los chicos como él, no podían tener chicos como Isak. Chicos como él no podían tener algo tan hermoso y precioso sin arruinarlo y sofocarlo. Chicos como él no podían tener cosas lindas.

.

 **Ahora Reproduciéndose: Cigarettes After Sex - Sweet**

 _I will gladly break my heart for you_

* * *

 _ **Autora:**_

Obviamente Isak y Even terminan juntos en todos los universos. 3  
espero les gustara.

esto comenzó como algo sexi pero se volvió algo triste al final. lo siento. gracias por leer 3

 _ **Traductor:**_

Espero de todo corazón que disfrutaran de esta maravillosa historia. Ésta es la única que he podido publicar en esta plataforma debido a ciertas cuestiones de formato, pero para aquellas personas interesadas, en mi perfil está la liga como Archive, ahí tengo más historias de esta pareja.

Disculpa a personas que esperaban actualización de otra pareja/fandom.

Gracias por leer. Gracias por los kudos. Gracias por comentar.


End file.
